Business Deal
by anime-chick-lover
Summary: Inuyasha owns a business corporation and heWAS Kagome's eye candy and boss until Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru merged corps, getting promoted Sesshoumaru is Kagome's new eye candy, or is it the other way around? Could that be the reason for her promotion?


**Business Deals**

**Summary:**

**Inuyasha owns a business corporation and heWAS Kagome's eye candy and boss until Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru merged corps, getting promoted Sesshoumaru is Kagome's new eye candy, or is it the other way around? Could that be the reason for her promotion?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome, I need those documents by noon." Inu-yasha said as he walked past her desk into his own office leaving the door open behind him. Inu-yasha owns Tenshi Corporation, it's a fair sized corporation so Inu-yasha and Kagome got the top floor all to themselves.

Watching him walk past her, "Yes sir." Kagome said as she watched his cute butt walk by in that hot business suit. Looking over the documents somthing caught her eye, _Both Tenshi corporation and Shikon Industries will merge into one company. _"What?" Kagome said as she read over the document.

"Kagome I need those papers." Inu-yasha yelled from inside his office.

Looking over to his office, "Yes sir, I have them right here." Kagome said as she put them in order, walking into the office she fixed her glasses a little bit and walked up to his desk. "Here you are sir." Kagome said as she dropped the documents onto his desk.

Looking up at her, "Thank you Kagome." Inu-yasha said as he watched her turn around and walk away. "Man she has a nice ass." Inu-yasha said as he tilted his head to get a better view from his computer.

Turning around, "What was that sir?" Kagome said knowing exactly what he said.

_'Did I say that out loud?'_ Inu-yasha thought as he blushed, "Oh nothing, thank you." Inu-yasha said as he gave her a smile to cover up from his mistake.

The next day Inu-yasha came into the office with a nice black suit, "Hello Kagome." Inu-yasha said as he walked past her into his office.

Following him into his office she read him his scedual and gave him his coffee. "Ok, you have lunch with the board members, and after that at 3:00PM you have a meeting with Shikon Industries."

Looking up at her, "Thank you." Inu-yasha said as he watched her walk away, making sure to keep his thoughts to himself. After lunch he had a little extra food so he called Kagome in. "You want some of this Kagome?" Inu-yasha said, they had always shared food, they went to highschool together and that's why Inu-yasha wanted Kagome as his personal secretary.

"Sure." Kagome said as she went for his desert before he had time to grab it, "Thanks." She said as she gave him a smile that he couldn't be mad at. "So what's this meeting about?" Kagome asked as she pointed her spoon full of ice cream on it into the air, and before she realized what she was doing it was to late, the ice cream had already choosen it's target...Inu-yasha's jacket. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as she got a napkin and started wiping it off.

Looking at it, it slowly sank in, _'Great'_ Inu-yasha thought as he watched her wipe it off, although he did get a great view of her cleavage. Realizing she accidentaly spilled even more of it on him while she was trying to wipe it off he was about to tell her that he had an extra suit with him until he felt her rubbing _'that'_ spot, looking down in shock, he saw her wiping it with a HUGE blush over taking her face.

"I am so sorry!" Kagome said as she continued to wipe, switching spots every once and a while.

Looking at her he finally decided to tell her before she made him too 'happy' "Uuhh Kagome I have an extra suit, it's ok." Inu-yasha said as he walked over to a door in his office that she never noticed before.

"Oh..." Kagome said still blushing, throwing the napkin away, she got up and started walking towards the door so that he could change.

Grabbing a suit he turned around, "Where are you going?" Inu-yasha said as he gave her a devilish smile, "Arn't you gonna help, after all it was YOUR fault that my suit is dirty."

Blushing she caught on quickly, "It isn't hard to take the suit off right?" Kagome said as she walked back towards him.

Giving her an innocent look, "Depends on how you want to take it off." Inu-yasha said.

(Buzz) The little intercom made the little noise before a young man started speaking, "Uuhh sir Shikon Industies is here." The next buzz indicated that he had shut the intercom off waiting for an order.

Looking at Kagome he sighed, "You owe me." He said as he quickly took the suit off and threw on a new one managing it to look nice within 2 minutes. "Send them in" Inu-yasha said when he was ready for them to come in.

Walking out of the room she walked back to her desk and no sooner had the Shikon Industry bosses entered the room. "Go right in." Kagome said as she gave them the best smile she could since they just interupted her chance to have fun with Inu-yasha.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha called before he closed the door. Looking down at her, "Wait for me?" He said as he gave her a 'Please if you do it will be worth it' look.

Smiling at him, "Of course I'll wait for you."Kagome said as she turned around and walked to her desk. As the meeting started she sat on the computer and finished up all her work. Finishing up her work she decided to go on the internet check her mail, opening it up she didn't have any mail, so she signed out and just sat there browsing the internet. About two hours later they all flooded out of the room just the way they went it.

Giving each one a smile she said her goodbyes, but the last one which seemed to be the head of them all, looked over at her, "Sesshoumaru Tashio." He said as he held his hand out.

Looking up at him she stood and shook his hand, "Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"It won't be the last time I promise." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her hand.

Blushing she watched him walk away, looking at his butt, _'Wow his is even nicer then Inu-yasha's...' _Finishing up she turned her computer off, looking back one last time she walked into Inu-yasha's office, "You wanted to see me sir?" Kagome said as she gave him a seductive look.

Looking up at her from his papers, "Yes of course." Inu-yasha said as he put all his papers down.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was the first chapter of my new story...Kinda interesting...Well remember the more reviews the faster the update, so review review review!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
